Chained
by marshuu
Summary: What is Eren to do when Hanji plays a dirty prank and chains him and Levi together? Will it be as horrible as Eren imagines it to be or something else? [ErenxLevi]
1. Chapter 1: The Prank

**notes****: o hello if you're going to read this please know that im not that good at writing ah hah, sorry.**

**also**

**i dont own Shinkgeki no Kyojin, or them sexies in it... wishididsighs**

**also the beautiful cover of amazingness isnt mine if you want me to take it down i will ;m; **

**please comment/review if you can, i like to know if you're enjoying whatever the hell this is shot dead**

**also mild swearing, like one or two words in this wow ok im not good at being levi someone kill me now im not cut out for this...**

* * *

><p>Eren tapped his fingers nervously on the wood table, shifting his eyes to glance at the angered man sitting besides him. He'd been sitting here for what seemed like an eternity, the silent, fuming man next to him not helping.<p>

The man, Levi, Eren's corporal, turned his steel grey gaze on the younger boy, catching him staring. "What are you staring at?" He snapped, eyebrows knitting together more than they already were. Eren blinked, sitting a bit straighter, he must've zoned. "Oh! Sorry, sir. I must've zoned out." He apologised, glancing down at the silvery chain shackle around his wrist, following the chain up to the other man's wrist.

Seeing again that they'd been chained _together _made Eren's cheeks burn in embarrassment, the scene playing in his head once again.

-Scene-

_"Ereeen~ Come here!" Hanji cooed, smiling at Eren, she had something behind her back, Eren was sure of it. The way her hands tucked behind her meant no good, but if Eren ignored her, he'd be disrespecting a higher up._

_Eren shuffled over to the woman, looking down at his feet. "Yes, Hanji?" He muttered quietly, not looking up at her cheshire grin. "I have something for you." She whispered, her face suddenly close to Eren. He jumped back, looking up at her with wide, green eyes. _

_She laughed, waving a hand to dismiss the tease, before becoming noticably more serious. "Stick your hand out, and close your eyes." She said, and Eren obeyed foolishly. Feeling cold metal clamp against his wrist his eyes shot open, staring in disbelief at the cuff around his wrist._

_"Huh?" Was all he could manage to say before Hanji screamed in a fangirly fashion like she'd just seen her otps kiss or something._

_Eren raised an eyebrow, letting his hand fall to his side, the other cuff jingling against his leg. Hanji glanced at him after her state of fan-girl and grinned wider. "Now, to find the other one." She said, skipping off with Eren following curiously._

_Hanji found Levi sitting at a table in the mess hall, his hands wrapped around a mug that steamed as he brought it to his lips, the same, expression on his face. _

_Hanji sauntered over to him, sitting down with Eren following, his hands tucked behind his back. "Four-eyed." Levi addressed in his own fashion of 'hello'. She ignored his nickname, plucking one of his hands off the cup to examine it. _

_"I'm going to tell your fortune..." She said, waggling her eyebrows at Levi who was growing ever so quickly angered at the girl. _

_Eren shifted in his seat, watching her hands trace his palm, grinning as she made up crap like 'You're furture is very bright! No titan deaths coming your way!' or something cheesey like that. _

_Levi averted his gaze, sighing and pulling his cup to his lips, his gaze blocked by the mug, Hanji snatched the other cuff and placed it around his hand, jumping up from her chair and shouting her success before celebrating her way off, ignoring the two's protest._

_"Oi! Get back here you shitty four-eyed freak!" Levi growled, standing adruptly which yanked Eren's hand forward, he was still looking worriedly after Hanji, who disappeared behind the wooden doors which led outside. _

_Eren looked back at Levi, who was sending daggers at the door which Hnaji had escaped through, he sat back down, both hands extended across the table due to the chain. Eren fidgeted uncomfortably, before deciding to switch sides. _

_"H-hey Corporal..." he stammered, looking down at his lap. "I'm going to switch sides, is that okay?" He asked, glancing shyly up at the Corporal, surprised to find him staring at Eren, no real emotion shown on his face. "Yeah, whatever." He snapped, glancing away._

_Eren stood on the chair, stepping onto the table, which Levi watched his shoes with disgust, muttering "you're cleaning that up later." to the kid, before following him as he sat down next to Levi, shooting away slightly so their shoulder's didn't brush._

_"Dinner is in an hour or so, what are we suppose to do?" Eren asked, glancing at Levi again, who was sipping from his cup once again, "figure it out brat, I don't have all night."_

_-End Scene-_

"Half an hour left, any idea, brat?" Levi asked, shattering the silence, Eren's tapping not counting. Eren sighed, resting his head on his hand, "no idea... sir." He said, looking over at Levi. He'd finished his drink long ago, and seemed to miss having the warm liquid to sooth his nerves.

"We could go find Hanji and-" "No." Levi cut in, his gaze staring at the doors Hanji had disappeared out of long ago. "Then I have nothing! She's bound to have the keys!" Eren yelled, Levi was getting on his nerves. _are we suppose to shrink and slide our hands out, Mr. Smart guy? _"_sir." _Eren said after his thoughts had stopped raging in his head. Levi looked down at him, more like up, really.

If looks could kill, Eren would be dead a thousand times over again with the way Levi was looking at him. He shifted, scootching farther from the shorter man. "D-do you have any ideas?" He said quietly, which Levi responded to with an agravated sigh.

_I'll take that as a no. _Eren thought, turning his gaze to the voices he heard outside. His heart sank as the door opened, and Jean appeared, followed by the others who'd just got back from training.

_Ah hell._

* * *

><p><strong>WOWE I DID IT<strong>

**I FEEL**

**ACCOMPLISHED **

**WHYDIDNTANYONETELLME**

**WRITINGFANFICTION**

**MADEYOUFEELSOGOOD**

**HIGH FIVES SELF**

**GOOD JOB ME**

**IT STILL SUCKS**

**BUT ENJOY**

**PLEAse comment if you would like to see more~ ;m;**


	2. Chapter 2: No secrets here

**notes:**** heyy~ just wanted to thanks you guys, even though it's not exactly popular yet, im still very flattered vuv this is more than i could ask for, really. **

**i hope you enjoy this next chapter, i have some exciting events occuring.**

**Sorry in advance for mistakes, im not the smartest pineapple in the jungle hahhh pinapples dont grow in the jungle do they...**

* * *

><p>Both of the boy's hands slid under the table, Eren shifting farther from the older man, trying to act as if nothing abnormal, or embarrassing had occured while the others were training.<p>

Jean groaned rather loudly, collecting a few annoyed looks at his rudeness. _That's Jean for ya, _Eren thought, furrowing his brows at the long-faced blockhead approaching them with a cheesy grin.

"Hey, it's Titan-boy, what're you doin' in here, aren't ya suppose to be trainin' like the rest of us?" He asked, his tone of voice still rather loud, making people turn to Eren and stare. Eren's ears heated up and he slouched down further on the bench.

"Jeager was discussing matters with me, what is it to you?" Levi cut in, his sharp, steel eyes boring into Jean's. He shifted his gaze, his head dropping. "Pardon, Corporal." He muttered, quickly shuffling into the swarm of people waiting or recieving their evening meal.

Once everyone had settled down, much to Eren's dismay, many people seated themselves at his and Levi's table, eating a chatting while the two could only sit and let their stomachs complain.

"Hey, why aren't you guys getting any food?" Armin spoke up, looking across the table at Eren's blank expression. He blinked, sitting straighter, opening his mouth to speak. "You're body odor coming from training killed my apatite." Levi retorted, not minding the kid's hurt expression.

"Corporal Levi, that wasn't very nice!" Petra cut in, leaning over to pat the blond boy's shoulder.

"I didn't say him in specific, I meant all of you." Levi corrected her, glaring daggers at everyone. "So what's your excuse, _Eren?_" Jean taunted, smirking at him. Eren blinked, glaring back at the pesky fly by the name of Jean.

"I ate early, is that a problem Horse-face?" He snarled, his hands clenching into fists. Mikasa spoke up this time, glaring at both the fuming teens. "Whatever their reason is, as long as they ate and remain healthy it doesn't matter." She growled, watching Jean strink in embarrassment at her preaching.

Eren shrugged it off, watching as Hanji appeared, sitting directly besides Levi, who didn't hesitate to whip around to face her, his horrid flaming mood catching like a wildfire.

"Soo~ How's the '_being chained together_' thing goin'?" She asked nonchalantly, as if no one else was around. "Hanji! Ssssh!" Eren whined, glancing at the now shocked and question marked faces. Hanji shrugged, grinning her usual.

"_Excuse me?"_ Mikasa hissed, slowly standing up, her grey eyes boring holes in Levi. He snarkily rolled his eyes at her, lifting him and Eren's hands, which were still cuffed tightly together.

"Four-eyed chained us together, and won't give back the damn key." Levi said, sighing irritably, their responses ranged from laughter-which came mostly from Jean and Connie, Petra snickering quietly to herself-to shocked, almost bewildered looks.

Hanji laughed with Jean, who held a hand to his stomach, pounding the table with his hand. "I can't, I can't breathe!" He laughed, before gasping, looking at the two, pointing mostly at Eren.

"Chained!? That's the best yet!" He laughed, causing Eren's blood to broil, he glared, _Oh Jean, you're so silly. _He thought, grinning, turning to glance around the mess hall. "Oh Marco!" He called, using his hand as a makeshift megaphone, glancing at Jean, who's face had paled besides a pink tint on his cheeks.

"No! Ssssh! I'm sorry!" He said, putting his hands up in defeat, but Eren didn't listen. "Marco!? Are you heere!" He said, a familiar boy appeared, he had a cute undercut kinda like Jean's, but shorter, and freckles.

He sauntered over, smiling. "Yes?" He asked sweetly, looking at Eren. "Jean told me he has a crush on you." Eren spilled the beans, cut the wire of sweettalk and went straight to the plug of truth. Marco's face heated, glancing at the moron swiftly taking his leave.

"What immature behavior." Levi snorted, Eren looked over at his Corporal, who had been watching the entire scene. His ears immeditally burned, and he glanced down again. "Sorry, C-Corporal, I got a little carried away."

Levi brushed off his apology, glancing around the noisy joint. "Oi, freak, can I have that key so I can go to bed?" He asked, holding out his hand. He was denied without a second thought, Hanji got up from her seat and scampered away, humming a lively tune as she did.

The man turned to Eren, who flinched at his gaze. "_If you get thing dirty in my room I will not hesitate to throw your lazy ass out the window." _He said, leaning closer so only Eren could hear.

Eren bit his tongue to keep from smiling, "but... sir.. wouldn't that pull _you _out the window too? We are... chained _together" _He said, an obvious hum of humor in his voice. Without another word, Levi got up from his seat and walked towards his room, refusing to give Eren time to climb out of the seat and follow him.

_I'm going to sleep in the Corporal's room? Will I sleep on the floor? No... On his bed? With him? _Eren immeditally shoved those thoughts to the back of his brain, his ears and cheeks warming up. He glanced down, trying to hide his inner embarrassment.

Tonight was going to be a _long _night...

* * *

><p><strong>longer than expected... andalittlerushed<strong>

**next chapter may contain some fluff yee~3**

**i hope you all enjoyed this!**

**please review if you can, it really motivates me to keep writing and it just makes me feel happy v/v**


	3. Chapter 3: Lullabies meant for deaf ears

**EDIT: omg this was sitting in my doc manager for like 2 months xD i guess i forgot to like publish it omg im soooo sorry guys ! another day in the dumbass life of marsh lDD **

**i really mustve been tired ugh please feel free to like pester me and stuff about updating i wont get angry i promise !**

**chatper three huh wowe**

**i was pretty sure i wouldn't get this far~ but i did yay celebrates**

**anyway, this chapter is just a fluff filler while i think up what to do with the plot aaaa**

**the song is The Hanging Tree from The Hunger Games~**

**(i recommend you listen to it as you read this, its really effective- somehow xD)**

* * *

><p>Upon reaching Levi's quarters, Eren's heartbeat was at speeds that would put techno to shame. The thoughts in his mind had only really progressed to what if<em> this<em>, and what if _that_. He shook himself mentally, cursing himself out for surrendering his conscious to the clutches of nervous imaginations.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god! What if my heart actually explodes all over Corporal! What a mess, he'd be furious! ... or truamatized. Ugh! What am I thinking? I must be going insane. Yeah! That's-_

"Oi, brat. Stop sitting there, and come on." Levi interrupted, tugging his hand towards his room. Eren's head snapped towards Levi, hesitantly following the shorter man into the disinfected walls of his room.

It smelled like strongly scented disinfectants, which made Eren nauseous. The floors were shined and polished, harboring fifty percent more coloring than the floors on the opposite side of his door and all over the building. The walls were painted white, not a blemish in sight, and the inner perimeters almost comically sparkled, not a speck of dust in sight. His bed was neatly made, not a single flaw seemed to make its way past the doorway, and Eren felt out of place, being he was literally _a _mistake.

"The only thing we're going to manage to get out of is our gear, so cooperate so I can fucking sleep already." Levi hissed, pulling Eren's wandering gaze back to him. He was undoing straps, waiting until they were all undone before beginning to remove the tight confinements.

Eren's ears burned, and he avoided looking at Levi, allowing the occasional tugs from his wrist as Levi maneuvered the gear off his body. With a hefty sigh, Eren risked looking at Levi, who's arms crossed over his chest, bare of leather straps. "Take your gear off already, I'm not getting any younger, brat." The dialog spewing from Levi's mouth made Eren flinch, instantly fumbling into action, eager to follow commands before he literally _cant _anymore because he'll be a _tombstone. _

It didn't take long for Eren to shed off his gear, setting it neatly besides Levi's, only taking the extra effort for good measures. Death was one step in the wrong direction.

The two stood in silence for a second, Levi's placid expression made Eren's stomach do flips. _What is he thinking about? I hope it's not how he's going to chop me down without getting suspicious..._

"Until Hanji gives us the key, we're equals. Got it brat? You don't have to be so up-tight. But once these-" he raised his cuffed hand as demonstration- "are off, you will treat me like your commanding superior again." Levi ordered, and Eren nodded solemnly. "Yes, sir!" He liked the sound of that, especially coming from _Levi. We're equals... _Eren grinned stupidly to himself, not realizing he'd gotten caught up in his thoughts again.

"Quit your dreamin' and get over here." Levi hissed, yanking on Eren's wrist towards the bed. He sat down, Eren sitting hesitantly besides him, as if the man would lean over and bite his head right off his shoulders.

Before the boy had a chance to say anything, Levi laid down, yanking the boy with him. They laid face to face, Levi taking one glance at Eren before closing his eyes, taking the sheets for himself, which Eren found himself fighting for. Upstairs was certainly warmer than the poor excuse of his room, but he still got cold.

Eren watched Levi sleep for a while, smiling to himself. Eren hoped Levi was sleeping comfortably, unconsciously he began to sing quietly, brushing the hair out of Levi's peaceful face.

_Are you, are you_  
><em>Coming to the tree<em>  
><em>Where they strung up a man they say murdered three?<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen here<em>  
><em>No stranger would it seem<em>  
><em>If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you_  
><em>Coming to the tree<em>  
><em>Where the dead man called out for his love to flee?<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen here<em>  
><em>No stranger would it seem<em>  
><em>If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.<em>

For a young kid, Eren's voice was surprisingly well tuned, an octave high enough to make the song sound right. Eren leaned forward, gently kissing the man's forehead, setting his warm on the pale flawless cheek. His corporal certainly didn't look like a rough-tough one-man army right now, and Eren felt a wave of protectiveness wash over him. He didn't want to see this face soiled with an ugly crimson. The flag of death.

_Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free?  
>Strange things did happen here<br>No stranger would it seem  
>If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me...  
>Strange things did happen here<br>No stranger would it seem  
>If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree...<em>

Eren submitted to the drowsiness, taking his opportunity to retreat to sleep as the song ended, his hand slackened, resting along Levi's jawline.

"Who new a brat could possess such a voice." Levi muttered, cracking an eye open to look at the boy. "Or wake someone up without pissing them off like that." He sighed, closing his eyes again, letting the night sweep past him as he slept.

Eren awoke to warm limbs tied around his waist, and a warmth emanating from behind him. He blinked away the sun lighting up the room, and looked over at the body behind him. Levi was still asleep, his forehead against the back of Eren's neck. Levi's cuffed hand had wrapped over the top side of him, limply besides Eren's cuffed hand.

Heat rose to Eren's face, and he wished the thoughts would stop swarming to his brain. He shifted a couple times, wishing there was an easier way out of this, but there wasn't.

"I've never had someone sing me a lullaby before." Levi said quietly, and when Eren turned to look at him, Levi's head was propped on his hand, leaning on his elbow, looking at Eren with a passive face. With the closest Levi would get to a smile, he leaned towards Eren, cutting a good 5 feet out of his way, so their noses brushed.

Eren's face became hot, his cheeks a bright pink. "Oh, uh... no problem?" He stuttered, inwardly cursing himself for sounding so flustered. He felt Levi blow a puff of air on his face, followed by a few breathy sounds. _Was he... laughing? The corporal? _

"What a brat." Levi commented, pressing his lips primly against Eren's. It was soft and sweet, almost a peck. Eren felt goosebumps rise against his skin, butterflies fluttering in the pit of him stomach. Frowning outwardly when Levi gently leaned back and sat up, stretching his arms up and running a hand through his raven hair.

"Thank you." He said in a hushed tone, getting up and dragging Eren with him. Eren was surprised. "Oh, you're welcome... H-how did you know I sang to you though?" He asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I woke up to the sound of your voice, and you were singing." Levi replied flatly, walking to the bathroom where he washed his face and cringed as he looked at the shower. "What?" Eren asked, surprised to see such a display at one of Levi's most favorite things. "I can't... shower." He said breathlessly, as if it pained him to say so.

"Oh..."

oh...

_oh. _Eren's face became hot again, looking away. "Sorry about that, I know you have an obsess- like to be clean." Eren corrected himself, taking a moment to fix his bedhead hair in the smear-free glass. Levi grunted a response, waiting before heading towards the dresser where they fumbled and fought with their gear, managing to get it back on.

"H-hey Corporal..." Eren said softly, _better tell him now before I don't get another chance. _Levi looked back at Eren, raising at eyebrow at the boy. Eren's face was red, and he looked a little scared. "What?" "I uhm, I needed to tell you this before there was no second chance to." Eren admitted, looking down at his feet, shifting his weight nervously.

"Spit it out kid, I'll be decaying by the time you tell me." Eren flinched, looking up at Levi. _Wrong choice of words. _Levi thought, shaking his head. "Not like that, just say it."

"_I love you."_

* * *

><p><strong>woah there friend you might need to slow down !<strong>

**EDIT: I FUCKING DELETED MY WHOLE CHAPTER FOUR DRAFT LIKE GIVE ME ABOUT A WEEK TO RECOVER FROM ALL THE FEELS I WAS FEELING WHILE WRITING THAT YEAH THANKS SOBS FURIOUSLY IN A CORNER**


	4. Chapter 4: Sisters and friends before

**Chapter 5 WILL be up tomorrow its just late and I have a busy week and weekend AND busy next week /diesss**

**xxx**

Eren was met with silence, Levi stared at him, mouth twitching downwards. His eyes burned holes through Eren, and the adolescent fidgeted under his gaze.

"Corporal Levi! Breakfast is ready, hurry before it gets cold, sir!" Petra voice rang, it sounded motherly, easing some of Eren's tension. He smiled faintly, shoulders sagging.

Maybe if he kept people close, he'd survive.

Levi's head rested on his fist, sipping tea with his free hand. Eren's appendage hung suspended by the chains, while the boy shifted uncomfortably.

Food was set before them, but Eren wasn't hungry, he just pushed his food around, trying to force himself into hunger, but it didn't come.

Levi however went about his meal, eating. Eren was almost surprised when Levi asked for his food, usually the captain only ate his share and left it at that, but apparently not today.

Eren pushed his plate towards Levi, his gaze switching to the door. He stared at it, willing up the power to summon Hanji to the room, but she never came. Much to Eren's displeasure.

By noon, Levi had tripped Eren more than he could count, falling too before screaming at Eren, which Eren was fed up enough to bite back with '_You're the one who tripped _me!'

Both boys were at the ends of their wires, at each other's throats constantly. It began to cause disruption.

"Levi, Eren, Hanji. Meet me in my office. _Immediately." _Erwin's eyes were sharp enough to cut diamond, and Eren said his wishes.

The three shuffled in awkwardly, like kindergarteners who'd gotten into a fight and were sent to the Principles office. All three staring down at their shoes.

Erwin intertwined his fingers, setting them below his chin, looking up at the three with massive furrowed brows.

"This has got to stop. Levi, I expect more from you as a superior, and yet you stoop to Eren's level." Eren didn't know whether to be offended or agree.

"Eren, you have no right to speak to Levi the way you have, you could have handled this better, and more maturely, but the fact you didn't, upsets me." Ouch.

"Hanji, your little shenanigans have gone too far this time, I require you release them as soon as you return to your lab. I want the shackles confiscated and the key buried. That is all." Erwin made a swoop with his arm, and the three turned, leaving silently.

When the door clicked shut, Eren and Hanji let out a sigh in unison, looking at each other, brows raised and eyes wide. Levi snorted.

The shenanigans of Hanji Zoe ended later that night, and Eren was forced to return to his cell immediately by a more than embarrassed Levi. Overall, the day was shitty. Eren got refused, or did he?

Levi hadn't said anything, just kept walking like he didn't want to answer that question, maybe he was embarrassed? Like, not professionally, _–_ _if that's possible – _but emotionally?

Eren pondered the thought, lying in bed, playing with the sheets using his foot. It was so confusing, and Eren didn't like being confused.

He sighed, wrapping his fingers around the key laced by cow-hide chain. It made him feel a bit better, but not by much. Little closure was all Eren could want right now, in all honesty.

A soft knock made Eren jump, his heart rate speeding up. _What if it's Levi? What do I say? Ooooh shit! _

"Eren." Mikasa.

"Uhh, sorry. Come on in, Mikasa." Mikasa slid past the door, followed by Armin. Eren knew this couldn't be good.

The two sat on either side of Eren's bed, both looking at him expectantly. It dawned on him. He'd told Mikasa and Armin how he felt towards Levi, they were both accepting (Mikasa much less so, but still compliant).

"He didn't say anything." Eren muttered, looking down at his lap, gripping his shirt like a child. Mikasa hummed, brushing Eren's hair out of his face.

"Maybe-"

"No maybes, Armin. I can't…"

"Eren. Shush." Mikasa looked at Eren, her eyes were sharp, boring holes into Eren. It reminded him of Levi earlier, and his heart twisted.

No more words were spoken, the two wrapped their arms around Eren, laying down with him. Their limbs tangled and Eren felt drowsiness kick in.

He was so grateful for these two, without them, he'd probably be dead by now. Mikasa had saved his ass so many times, and Armin too.

Without Armin, everyone would have died, and him, Mikasa and Eren in suit after being targeted by the military.

Eren blinked away the stinging at the back of his eyes, curled into Mikasa's arms, and accepted the burrito of trio.


End file.
